


She Matters to You

by Sidders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks. Cordelia visits the swamp every day. Post-finale fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Matters to You

1.

It’s been two weeks.

Cordelia visits the swamp every day.

Misty – what’s left of her – is buried there. Cordelia – hopeful Cordelia who is so certain that Misty can resurrect herself one more time – refuses to let them scatter the ashes, says that everything needs to be in one place for it to work.

(Myrtle’s sad gaze and words deemed necessarily harsh tell her how unlikely it is, but she refuses to let that deter her because if Misty can come back from being burned at the stake, then why not this?)

2.

It’s been a month.

Every day turns into every three days. They’re coming out, for lack of a better phrase, letting the world know about them, and there is so much to do before Robichaux’s doors can be opened once more.

She makes time to visit through the chaos. Finally sets foot inside the cabin, replaces the broken eight-track player the first time and drapes a shawl across the unmade bed the second.

For when Misty wakes up, she thinks. She’ll need something familiar around.

3.

New witches start popping up quickly. It’s been two months and Cordelia has been forced to limit her trips to the swamp to once or twice every two weeks. On these days she takes her work with her, sits cross-legged on the bed – or the ground outside, weather permitting – with Stevie playing as she filters through countless letters and emails.

The music and the surroundings calm her, and after a while everything starts to feel a little less overwhelming.

4.

Sometimes Zoe goes when Cordelia can’t. “Just in case,” she says with an encouraging smile. It’s been six months and Zoe is the only one other than her to believe that Misty could still come back, though sometimes Cordelia thinks the girl may just be humouring her.

Either way, she’s grateful. She gets more emails daily from girls who think they might have some kind of power, parents who think there’s something a little different about their children, the occasional teenager who says their younger sibling is just a bit strange. It’s the busiest Robichaux’s Academy has ever been, with extra houses bought across New Orleans just for there to be room for everyone. Cordelia’s thankful for any help she gets.

5.

It’s been almost eight months to the day.

Zoe and Queenie have insisted that she takes a few days off, that she looks exhausted and needs some rest.

She goes to the swamp, to Misty’s cabin, and lets Stevie Nicks lull her to sleep (she _gets it_ , now, she thinks). In the morning she goes for a walk outside, and the sudden evidence of life is somewhat startling. It’s been so quiet for months, almost dull, and yet now she sees flowers starting to grow, hears various creatures chirping and croaking, and all she can do is smile.

6.

It’s been eight months to the day.

Cordelia returns to the cabin and hears music coming from inside, internally scolds herself for forgetting to switch it off and opens the door.

She freezes.

Because there she is, lying on the bed, pale skin covered with nothing more than a shawl and streaks of mud, all wild hair and wide eyes that brighten when Cordelia enters the room. All white teeth as she grins.

“Miss Cordelia.”


End file.
